Whispers of Eternity
by emeyers
Summary: AU. An unexpected bond with Matt and Tyler Lockwood leaves Jeremy Gilbert not only doubting his friendship with Klaus Mikaelson, but also his future and past with Matt and Tyler. A Matt/Tyler/Jeremy threesome romance. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated, Language

**Notes**: This is an alternate universe where Tyler and Matt are brothers instead of best friends; everyone is either a senior in high school or a junior, so between the ages of 16 and 18.

~***Chapter One: Familiar Sights***~

Slipping on my headphones, I increase the volume on my iPod and tuck my book bag underneath my chair. Around me I hear voices of fellow classmates greeting each other and swapping summer vacation stories. I yawn, fold my arms across my desk, and lay my head down. Normally I enjoy the first day of school, but this past summer just went too quickly; I'm not ready to hit the books again.

Someone taps my shoulder. Turning, I lock gazes with my best friend since childhood, Klaus Mikaelson.

"Hey man. Looks like someone was up too late partying," he says, his eyes dancing with laughter.

I roll my eyes. "Yes and for the record, I blame you."

Pressing a hand over his heart, his mouth drops in feigned hurt. "I'm hurt, Jere. What did I ever do to you?"

"If it hadn't been for you and your stupid 'last night of freedom before school starts' night, I would've gotten to bed at a reasonable hour."

"Jeremy, Jeremy," he says, clasping my shoulder and shaking his head. "You need more laughter in your life. Seriously you're way too tense. How long has it been since you've got laid?"

I shove his hand off and turn around in my chair. He _knows_I've never had sex before. Unlike him, who'd sleep with anyone with either a dick or vagina, I have my morals. I want my first time to be with someone special and whom I love, not a night of cheap thrills.

Glancing over at the wall clock, I notice it's almost ten minutes pass eight. Our teacher, Mr. Lant is rarely late. Usually he's at his desk by the time students arrive, a large Chai Tea Latte in front of him. _So where is he_?

"Hey, Jere," a chorus of female voices say from behind me.

I glance back and smile as Katherine Pierce and Rebekah Mikaelson join Klaus in the back row while Anna Zhu takes her usual spot next to me. Although I'm not popular or athletic like Klaus, our friendship is a strange one. Popular and charismatic, he is the typical high school jock, whom girls swoon over and guys want to be friends with. Rumor has it that he's slept with over half the school population.

It's not just a rumor though.

Me, on the hand, I prefer quiet evenings alone with my books as opposed to going out and hanging with my friends. I've never been popular; yet even when we started high school, he stayed by my side and defended me. By the end of our freshman year he was a well known basketball player and I was his best friend that you didn't mess with.

Not many people understand why he hangs around me; hell I don't either, but I'm still grateful. When my parents died in an unexpected car accident during our sophomore year, Klaus' family took me in and raised me like their own son.

Apparently some people think we're more, because rumor has it that we're dating. Whenever I hear classmates whispering or see them pointing I want to laugh. _Me and Klaus_…together? The thought is almost ludicrous. In my eyes we're simply best friends. If we got together that'd be like dating my brother.

Now Anna, Katherine, and Rebekah are a complete different story. Those girls even _I_can't keep up. I'm never sure who's dating whom. Sometimes it's Rebekah and Katherine then Katherine and Anna, or Anna and Rebekah; hell, it's even been Rebekah, Katherine, and Anna together! Every time I watch their on and off again relationship, I get whiplash from the frequent flow of constant changes. Yet, their lesbian lifestyle doesn't bother me and I consider all three my closest female friends; I wouldn't trade them in for anything.

Just then Mr. Lant bursts through the door, breathing heavily and clutching a pile of books and loose papers. Calling a _good morning_to all of us over his shoulder, he drops his stack of books on his desk and immediately begins writing on the chalkboard. This is usually where I take out my notebook and pen and begin copying down the day's lecture notes, but am distracted by the two students, who accompanied Mr. Lant.

Both look around the age of seventeen or eighteen, but definitely senior status. One has light blond hair, tussled by the wind. His tan skinny jeans bring out his honey hazel eye color and his light blue, button down shirt and black vest compliment his creamy skin complexion. My mouth starts watering. However, it's the short cropped dark haired one who really catches my interest. Deep, chocolate eyes stare at me and I immediately feel a sense of déjà vu wash over me. Although he's wearing a simple, black V necked, three button T shirt and dark skinny jeans, the shirt really emphasizes his toned muscles and olive skin color. Damn! Where have these two guys been all my life?

"Good morning, class," Mr. Lant's voice breaks into my thoughts. Startled, I jump and knock my notebook to the floor. Several pairs of eyes shift to me. Awkwardly I mutter a _sorry_ and bend down to retrieve my notebook. Anna gives me an odd look. Cheeks flushed, I refuse to look at her or explain my actions. "This is Matt and Tyler Lockwood," our teacher continues. Throughout the room girls whisper excitedly, winking and waving flirtatiously, while the boys exchange worried glances. "They just moved here from Texas. Matt, Tyler, you can take the two seats open next to Jeremy," he says gesturing towards my seat.

Before he finishes speaking, Tyler appears beside me. I blink, a little freaked. How'd he know who I am?

"Hi," he says, his voice throaty and deep, as he slips into the seat beside me while Matt takes the aisle desk.

I nod and force a small smile, but quickly open my book and flip open to chapter five as Mr. Lant begins his lecture in English.

By lunchtime, everyone is talking about Matt and Tyler. Seriously, it's getting really tiresome to hear girls gossiping about these two guys. There's nothing special about them. _Then why were you staring at them all throughout class_? A voice in back of my head whispers. Cursing under my breath, I shift my book bag onto my shoulder and head towards my locker. It doesn't matter what I say, I can't get them out of my mind and it's bugging the hell out of me. Usually I don't obsess about guys or girls like this. Once at my locker, I enter the combination, open the door, and shove my books inside; instead of closing right away, I stare into the darkness. _This is absurd_. _I can't be attracted to them. It's not possible_.

Yet, I am.

Letting out a frustrated growl, I slam my fist against my locker. What is wrong with me? As I turn around, I jump and stumble backwards, not expecting to see Tyler and Matt behind me. A soft chuckle reaches my ear and then two hands appear before me. I look up and hesitant before accepting the help.

"You two seriously need to wear a cow bell or something. I didn't even hear you," I say, running a hand through my hair and laughing uneasily. Why are they looking at me like that? "Uh," I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow, "can I help you with something?"

"You're Jeremy Gilbert," one of them, I think Matt, says. I give a slow nod, still not understanding. "I'm Matt." _Guess I was right_, I think as he holds out his hand, which I shake after a moment. "My brother, Tyler." He and I share a nod. "The principle said we're supposed to follow you, since all three of us have similar schedules."

I lean back against my lockers and groan. That's what I get for being a straight A student. Automatically, I'm the model student and first choice pick whenever the principle needs someone to show new students around.

I force a smile. "Great. Well it's lunch time now, so cafeteria's this way."

As I begin walking, immediately they flank my sides. Confused, I glance between them, but they don't seem caught off guard by their actions. Instead to them it seems like second nature. I shrug. Maybe they're practicing to be body guards or something.

For the rest of the day, they shadow me. At times it's annoying, but eventually Tyler and I strike up a conversation and learn we have a shared interest in singing. It's always been my dream to make a career out of singing. When he was younger, he wanted to be a comedian, but in later years developed a love for singing. Matt, on the other hand, loves fashion. He constantly spends his free time shopping. Several colleges have sent him applications, but he says he hasn't found the right school yet, but when he lists the one that have contacted him, I don't know what he's waiting for. They all sound amazing to me.

I haven't even started thinking about college. Although we're seniors, Klaus and I are listed as undeclared for our career choices. Klaus' undecided, because he doesn't know and me, because according to him, singing will only take me so far. So I guess we'll both wind up at community college, dipping our toes in various subjects and hopefully finding our niche.

Despite being new, Tyler, Matt, and I immediately click. It's weird how easily we get along. _Maybe we knew each other in a past life or something_. I almost laugh out loud at the thought. Although reincarnation fascinates me, I don't believe it's real.

"What's so funny?" asks Tyler, draping an arm over my shoulders. Normally I would've brushed him off, but part of me likes his close proximity.

"Nothing," I say. "Inside joke."

He nods. Just then I catch sight of Klaus, Rebekah, Anna, and Katherine at the end of the hall. Waving, I call out their names. I have a later lunch period than they do and we haven't seen each other since first period. Besides, I want to introduce them to Tyler and Matt. However, once Klaus looks up and sees who I'm standing with, his gaze darkens. Confused, the girls look up and their eyes widen and their hands cover their mouths. Quickly I look behind me. No one's there. Then I glance at Matt and Tyler. Even though their expressions are unreadable, they don't look thrilled either. What's going on with everyone? Have I suddenly stumbled into the middle of some turf war and didn't know it? A few minutes later, the bell rings and they all rush off their classes, leaving me staring after them. Did I do something wrong?

While sitting in Klaus' car as he drives us home later, it's apparent his bad mood hasn't lifted.

"Dude, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's wrong?" I asked, reaching down to switch on the radio. It's too quiet.

"Stay away from Matt and Tyler," he says as he makes a left turn.

I stare at him incredulously. Since when is he the boss of me? "Excuse me?"

He continues to stare at the road, but I catch his eyes flicker towards me. "I just don't want you hanging around them."

Sometimes I wonder if he takes his protective best friend and brother role a little too seriously. Besides, I just met Matt and Tyler. How dangerous can they be?

"Klaus, I was just showing them around school; we're just friends."

Tightly he grips the stirring wheel as he makes a sharp right into his driveway. "Right," he says as he turns off the car engine and unbuckles his seat belt. "I'm sure they're just interested in being friends."

I nod and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Exactly," I say. "Nothing harmful—"

"Bull shit!" My eyes widen. Never in all the years we've known each other has he ever yelled or cursed at me out of anger. "Didn't you see the way they were looking at you?"

Clenching my teeth, I grab my backpack and get out of the car. "Klaus, you're being ridiculous! You're acting like my boyfriend instead of my best friend…" I trail off and my eyebrows shoot up. "That's what it is, isn't it? You're jealous."

When he doesn't reply, I throw my hands up and brush passed him. As I do, however, he grabs my arm and pins me against the side of his car. "You can't deny that there's something between us, Jere. Everyone at school can see it."

"Klaus," I say, pushing him away and taking several steps back, "I like you, but not in that way. We're best friends, brothers. It'd be so weird if we dated."

He steps closer, his lips hovering dangerously close to mine. "What are you so afraid of, Jere…that you'll like it too much?"

Leaning closer, he stops when I press my hand on his chest. "Klaus, I'm sorry." Slowly I step back. "All I feel for you is friendship."

Without another word, I ran up the walkway, throw open the door, charge upstairs to my room, lock it, and collapse across my bed. Grabbing my pillow, I bury my face in it and groan. Hopefully this—argument?—won't damage Klaus' and my friendship; he's too good of a friend to lose over a little crush.

After a few moments of lying there, I sit up and pull out my text books, determined to get some homework done before dinner. However, as I read, the words blend together forming Tyler and Matt's names. Frustrated, I slam my book shut and cover my eyes with my hand.

Although I've never seen either of them before in my entire life, why do I feel like I _know_them?

I spend the next hour and a half lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling unable to think of anything else, but them. Part of me knows I should also be worrying about my friendship with Klaus being potentially ruined and I am, but he and I have had our share of fights in the past and we've always gotten through them. Why should this time be any different, right?

Growing frustrated, I wander downstairs. Klaus is sitting on the couch watching reruns of NCIS. Hesitantly I join him. Although he doesn't say anything, I notice his muscles tensing as I settle down beside him, but otherwise no words are spoken between us.

About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings. He answers and returns with a large extra cheese, garlic, lingucia, and artichoke hearts pizza. I'm sure I'm drooling as I follow him into the kitchen. He'd gotten my favorite toppings, so maybe he isn't too mad at me. As I stand in the doorway, however, he doesn't say anything. Quickly he grabs a plate for his two slices of pizza and pours himself a cup of milk. Still not speaking he brushes passed me. Biting my lip, I also retrieve a plate from the cupboard for my two pieces and open a can of Diet Coke.

That night our super is a quiet meal. Both his parents are out of town celebrating their twenty-first wedding anniversary on a cruise to Mexico. Although it has been three days since they left, and they won't be back for another two weeks, I wish they were here; maybe dealing with Klaus and his insistence on pouting would be easier. During a commercial break, I glance down at my feet, desperate for something to say to ease the tension between us.

"You know we need to talk about this," I say quietly. He rolls his eyes and increases the TV volume. "Really, Klaus, you're being childish. We're best friends and—"

"Are we?" He throws the remote across the room before he gathers up his empty plate and cup. "Now a days I wonder," he says as he goes into the kitchen to rinse off his dishes before retreating upstairs into his room.

Hearing his door slam, I lean my head back and rub my forehead. Great, just great, now my best friend is mad at me. What else could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated, Language, Psychic Powers

**Note**: Jeremy's still human in this story, but he does have a psychic ability: telepathy. While it's not a major plot device, it'll still make a few appearances throughout the story.

~***Chapter Two: Death of a Friend***~

The blaring shriek of my alarm clock startles me awake.

Groggily, I roll over and slap my hand over the snooze button.

Instant silence; peace.

Falling back against my pillows, I press my hands over my eyes and rub them, groaning. The one thing I always hate about school starting is waking up at oh dark thirty. It usually takes me about a week, sometimes two, to readjust to my old routine.

Ten minutes later, the shrill ring of my alarm again fills the room. Throwing back my covers, I swing my legs over the edge of my bed, stand up, stretch, and switch off my clock. Still rubbing sleep from my eyes, I stumble into my bathroom, hissing when the blinding light hits my eyes, and turn on the shower. The warmth of the water cascading down my muscles, loosening and awakening them, feels so good and I slowly wake up. Once finished, I brush my teeth and hair. Then wrapping a towel around my waist, I return to my room and get dressed.

As soon as I enter the kitchen and see Klaus, sullenly drinking his coffee and refusing to acknowledge my presence, my good mood vanishes. Images from last night cloud my memory. Wincing, my shoulders slump and I quietly mutter good morning while reaching for the cereal. He utters grunts in return; not exactly acknowledgement but at least he isn't ignoring me. I press my lips together. _How much longer is he gonna hold this against me_? After pouring myself a bowl, I eat in silence.

I'm halfway finished when Klaus stands, grabs his keys, and leaves. My mouth hanging out, I watch in disbelief as he gets in his car and drives away. That asshole! Guess he's taking my rejection last night harder than I anticipated. Swallowing the last of my breakfast, I rinse my dishes, grab my backpack, lock the door, and hurry down the sidewalk. Classes start at 8 o'clock and it's now 7:40 am. Walking usually takes about twenty minutes. Wonderful. Not only am I fighting with my _best friend_, but I'll most likely wind up with detention for being late and it's all thanks to his childish behavior. I kick a stray rock and watch it skip across the cement.

"Jeremy!" I hear a voice shout behind me. Turning, I spot Matt in the passenger seat of a sleek, red 2009 Lexus IS Convertible with Tyler at the wheel. "Need a lift?" Matt asks as they pull up to the curb.

Smiling, I shift my book bag. "That'd be great, guys. Thanks."

As I move towards the back, Matt suddenly jumps out of the front seat. "I'll sit in the back, Jere," he says, clasped my shoulder.

I blink at the nickname; it feels so natural. "Are you sure?" When he nods, I slip in beside Tyler and buckle up. "Thanks, Ty and Kev." Once the words are out of my mouth, I frown. What's going on? I've only known them less than a day and already we're using pet names? What the hell? Did I somehow slip into an episode of the _Twilight Zone_?

"No worries." Tyler glances towards me and winks. Seconds later I'm staring at the back of his head; did I imagine the wink? "Do you usually walk to school alone?"

I shake my head. "No. Klaus and I got into an argument last night and he's still not talking to me." _Why am I telling him this_? _It's not really any of his business_. However, that doesn't negate the fact that I feel so comfortable around them.

"Sorry to hear that."

That's when I notice the gold chain and simple, round, obsidian shaped pendent hanging around his neck. Nothing fancy, but I can't take my eyes off it. Almost like it's calling to me.

"Nice necklace," I say.

Tyler's eyes brighten. "Oh you recognize it?" he asked. Immediately Matt kicks his brother's seat and I frown. Recognize it? Briefly the two brothers share a look in the review mirror and Tyler's eyes dim somewhat. "I just meant you recognize the stone…not a lot of people do."

My frown deepens and I turn to stare out the window. Somehow I know that's _not_what he originally meant, but I can't get a read on either brother's thoughts. After making a quick lane change, we pull into the school parking lot. Thankfully we have five minutes to spare.

I see Katherine along with the rest of my friends waiting by the school entrance when we whiz pass by; as we park, she nudges Klaus who looks up and his mouth drops in shock. Any compassion I feel towards him vanishes as I snap off my seatbelt and stalk towards him.

"Thanks for ditching me this morning, asshole!" I say, shoving Klaus backwards.

He stumbles, but manages to catch himself; when he sees Matt and Tyler behind me, his eyes narrow. "What are you doing with _them_? I told you to stay away from them!"

"What does it matter to you? You're not the boss of me. _You_ left _me_, remember?" I say, jabbing my finger in his chest. "If it weren't for them, I'd be getting detention for being late. Is that what you wanted? Is it?"

He flinches. "Jere, I—"

I hold up my hand. "You know what, save it. Just stay away from me!" Without another word, I climb the steps and hurry inside towards my locker.

Spinning the dial on my lock, I throw open the door and retrieve my textbooks. Once I have everything, I close my locker and jump at the sight of Anna, Katherine, and Rebekah.

What is it with everyone sneaking up behind me?

"Yes?" I say, clutching my books and leaning against the row of lockers. Really this double teaming, well quadruple teaming, is getting annoying. If they're here to defend Klaus, I really _don't_want to hear it.

"Klaus's right, you know?" Katherine says her voice gentle as she lays her hand on my shoulder. "Stay away from Matt and Tyler."

I shove her hand off. "Oh come on, guys. They can't be _that_bad."

"She's right," Rebekah says. "They flooded their old school's bathroom, graffitied the walls, and watched their school burn after setting it on fire."

I roll my eyes and head towards class; the girls follow closely. "Those are just rumors and probably not even true."

"Jere, they're dangerous." This time Anna grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall.

"Anna, let go of me." We're starting to draw a crowd and I'd rather not be the center of attention.

Slowly she releases me and steps back. "Just promise me you'll stay away."

"I really appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. You're just being paranoid. There's nothing strange about Tyler and Matt; they're just two new transfer students. End of story."

However, as I enter my classroom and see Tyler and Matt waiting for me, I can't help but wondering if maybe the girls and Klaus are right. There is something different about Tyler and Matt…something I can't describe.

After taking my seat and pulling out my notebook, Mr. Lant enters the room and class begins. However, no matter how hard I try, instead of paying attention of the lecture, my gaze switches back and forth between studying Tyler and Matt; they seem like ordinary teenagers, especially with those twin looks of boredom. If I didn't know any better, I'd suspect they've heard all this before, but if that's the care, then why sit through a tedious review? Sighing, I glance down at my blank sheet of paper; focus Jeremy, you have to focus. Yet, it's no use. I can't deny the fact that they're different; besides, if they were normal, why am I so drawn to them and why are Klaus and the girls so insistent on keeping me away from them?

When the afternoon bell rings, I sigh and shove my books back in my bag. Although I'm glad to be done with classes, I have a pile of homework waiting for me as well as a sour best friend who refuses to confide in me about why he's so angry with me. Tonight is definitely going to be fun.

As I make my way outside, dreading the long walk home, I see Tyler and Matt leaning against their car. Catching sight of me, they wave me over.

"Hey, Jere. Want a ride home?"

I smile, but before I can answer, a hand closes around my arm. "He's not going anywhere with you!"

"Klaus, what the hell is your problem?" I say, pushing him backwards.

"Jere, you don't know these guys and I'd rather not hear about my best friend winding up the next victim of a brutal murder on the 6 o'clock news."

Tilting my head to the side, I stare at him and try to tune into his thoughts. I've never understood when or how I acquired this talent of telepathy; as far as I can remember I've always had it. Usually though I suppress the tendencies, because they make me feel like a freak, but now I let it resurface as I need to know what Klaus's hiding.

"Don't," he says his voice a growl as he steps back. "You promised you won't do that anymore."

Sighing, I drop my gaze. "Then tell me what you're hiding." His friendship means everything to me and I hate this barrier between us.

He shakes his head. "I…can't. It's complicated, Jere."

I press my lips together and clench my fists. "I see." My voice drips with betrayal.

Reaching out towards me, his eyes plead with me to understand. "Jere, don't be like that. I'm just worried." While toeing the ground, he swallows hard and again holds his hand out towards me. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. Please, just let me drive you home."

Uneasily, I glance back at Tyler and Matt, unsure of my action, especially since their expressions remain neutral, waiting for my decision. I face Klaus again and swallow; we've been friends for years. Why is it so hard to trust him now? Without realizing it, I shuffle back till I'm standing between Tyler and Matt. "I think I'll let them drive me home."

As soon as the words leave my lips, Klaus's face instantly contorts into a scowl, his eyes narrowing and burning with hurt, anger, and betrayal. His lips curl up in a sneer and he shakes his head. _You shouldn't have said that, Jere_. His threatening words echo in my head. My eyes widen as he joins the girls. Right before he gets inside his car, he again locks gazes with me. _You're going to live to regret this too, Jeremy_. Shivering, I wrap my arms around my waist, blinking and staring at the taillights of his 2007 Lincoln Navigator as he backs out and then roars out of the school parking lot.

_What have I done_?

**Author's Notes**: Here's the next chapter of Whispers of Eternity. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. If you have any theories about what's going on with Klaus and Jeremy, Jeremy's connection to Tyler and Matt, or even who Tyler and Matt really are, I'd love to hear them. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; you guys are the best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me.

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated, Language

~***Chapter Three: Secrets of My Past***~

I'm not sure how long I stand there and stare as Klaus' car taillights retreat down the road. Part of me still doesn't want to believe it, but the other part of me knows it's truly over: our friendship. My throat tightens at the realization of almost sixteen years of friendship wasted all because of…a split second decision of choosing Matt and Tyler over him. How is it possible to feel more comfortable around two guys I just met as opposed to someone I grew up with and knew my entire life?

Tyler approaches and touches my shoulder. "Jere?"

"He was my best friend," I say, my voice hoarse as I face him. "What am I supposed to do now? His parents are my legal guardians, but after what happened…I'm scared to go home." I especially don't after what he just said to me.

"You don't have to, you know? Go back to his house, I mean." Matt moves to my other side and wraps his arms around me. Unbidden, my body leans into him. "We have an extra room at our home and if you want it…"

I pull away and regard them with narrowed eyes. "You guys aren't some creepy pedophiles who like to prey on and seduce young boys, are you?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wish I could take them back. Smooth move, Gilbert, a voice taunts from the back of my head. If they are, it's highly unlikely that they'd admit it.

Tyler throws his head back and laughs. "Wow. You've really been watching too much TV."

Uncertain as he doesn't deny it, I take a few steps back, flinching at the flare of hurt flickering across his and Matt's faces. Maybe Klaus is right. While there is something alluring about them, there is also something different about them…something dangerous.

"Jeremy," Matt says, "we aren't gonna hurt you. I know in today's society that probably sounds strange and something that a pedophile would say, but honestly we're not the bad guys."

Swallowing hard, I bite my lip. I want to believe them, I really do, but I just don't know. Warring voices rage inside my head and I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to silence them. After a moment, I sigh and take a hesitant step forward; there's only one way I can be sure of their intentions.

"Can I try something?" I ask, my eyes focusing on the ground. After exchanging brief looks, they both shrug and nod. Laying a hand on each other their arms, I lift my head and stare into their eyes. I've only done this a handful of times so I'm still not sure if…instantly my spine stiffens as an overwhelming wave of concern and compassion crashes over me; they really _do_ only want to help me, no hidden agendas. Stepping back, my eyes once again return to the ground as a slight streak of pink colors my cheeks. "I'll need to stop by Klaus's house so I can pick up some things, but…" I swallow again and lick my lips. Why are they so interested in me?

Tyler smiles and cups the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "It's because we like you." I gaze at him confused. Did I say that aloud instead of in my head? He chuckles. "No, you didn't."

"Holy fucking shit!" My eyes widen. "Y-You're like me…" I glance back and forth between them, my mouth opening and closing, "you're _both_ like me?"

They nod. "Reading other people's thoughts doesn't make you a freak, Jere," says Matt as he drapes his arm around my shoulders.

Wow. Who'd have thought I'd meet two others like me? Stepping closer, Tyler ruffles my hair and his grins widens when I brush aside his playful attempt to straighten my already unruly hair.

"Can I…is it possible to block people from reading my thoughts?"

"Of course you can." Matt smiles. "If you want, we can teach you."

My eyes brighten and I jump up and down, clapping my hands and feeling somewhat embarrassed at my childish excitement, but I don't care. "That'd be awesome." However, as I glance over my shoulder and watch my remaining classmates wait to be picked up, I start to worry again. Because of this talent, am I no longer human? Mom and Dad always told me I was special—especially since I can feel the good and evil in people through mere touch—but they're my parents, they're supposed to say things like that. As if sensing my discomfort, Tyler and Matt pull me closer; stubbornly, I stare at the ground and refuse to look at them.

"Jere," Tyler's hand hooks under my chin and lifts it, leaving me with no other choice but to look at him. "Listen to me, you're still human, you're just a special kind of human. _Very_ special," he says and winks.

Briefly I hear his tone change—softer and loving like we're…something more than just friends—but before I can question his meaning, he's pulling away and striding towards his car. After a moment Matt and I follow. Buckling in, the three of us drive towards Klaus's house, who I'm praying isn't home.

Thankfully, he isn't and I'm able to grab what I need; not wanting to chance running into him but still wanting to offer him the opportunity to reconcile, I jot down a quick note, letting him know where I'll be tonight and leaving my number in case he wants to call. Although, given what occurred between us in the school parking lot, I doubt he will. Yet, he's been my best friend for years; there's no way he could just turn around and want me dead.

It's just not possible.

The ride to Matt and Tyler's house is quiet and filled with awkward silences. Desperately I search for something to say, but draw a blank. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Tyler white knuckling the steering wheel, his lips pressed in a thin line while his eyes scan the road. Even Matt, unlike the car ride into school this morning, remains quiet. Lightly I reach over place my hand over Tyler's, hissing in surprise as the car swerves.

"A-Are you all right?" I ask as I lock gazes with Tyler.

The corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile as he nods. "I'm good. How are you doing?"

I sigh, unable to keep my feelings bottled up. "None of this makes any sense. Klaus and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember and as soon as you guys show up, he reverts into a constipated dick who suddenly voices his feelings for me, but once he learns they're one-sided, he ignores me and then today at school he threatens me and—"

Tyler's grip tightens. "He threatened you?" Behind me, an almost animalistic snarl erupts from Matt.

"Uh…y-yes?"

"What'd he say?" Matt leans forward and I shiver at his close proximity and hot breath tickling my neck.

"H-he said….um he said I'd regret what I did some day."

Growling, Tyler presses his foot against the gas pedal. I grunt as the unexpected force slams me back into my seat and I can only hang on as he races down the highway, merging in and out between cars at lightning speed, ignoring their blaring of horns as other drivers cuss and slam on their breaks. Tyler's lips peel back and I glimpse sharp, pointy teeth and his eyes look almost red. Rapidly I blink and avert my gaze, but unable to focus on anything, I squeeze my eyes shut. My head throbs and nausea erupts in my stomach. My hands shaking, I lean forward, clutching my waist, and put my head between my knees. Normally I don't get carsick, but Tyler's speed demon driving is too much. Darkness ebbs away at the edges of my vision and I think I'm going to pass out.

"Tyler! Calm yourself; you're scaring Jeremy!"

At Matt's voice, his brother reduces his speed until the car lurches to a complete stop. I don't know where we are, but I don't care either as a pair of hands rubs soothing circles up and down my back. Seconds later, cold air hits me and cools my overheated skin. Breathing deeply, I slowly lift my head.

"Are you all right, Jere?" Matt asks. I nod and then wince at the sharp stab of pain inside my head.

"I'm sorry, Jere," Tyler whispers, brushing some hair off my forehead. "I have a bit of a temper when it comes to those I care for."

"A bit?" I ask with a slight chuckle. "You looked ready to rip Klaus apart with you bare hands."

He waves aside my comment. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach answers with a loud growl and I chuckle in embarrassment. "Yes, I guess I am."

Within the next few moments we're pulling into a diner down the road. As I'm getting out, my pants pocket vibrates and I dig out my phone. Klaus's face blinks up at me. Conflicted, I stare at my cell before glancing at Matt and Tyler. Neither of them says anything and after a quiet, internal battle, I silence my phone and follow them inside.

I can always call Klaus back later.

Inside, the diner's décor reminds me of Johnny Rockets as fifties music plays in the background. Since it's not quite dinnertime, it isn't busy and we're taken to a table in the back. Quickly I scan my menu and once our waitress arrives, I order an Ultimate Single burger with fries and a coke, Tyler asks for the Bacon Cheddar Double burger with onion rings and a coke, and Matt requests the Tuna Melt with fries and a coke. Once jotting everything down, our waitress collects our menus and says she'll be back in a moment with our beverages. While waiting, I fiddle with the hem of the table cloth, my gaze focusing on the pictures scattered across the walls. Tyler notices my ill at ease expression.

"What's bothering you, Jere?"

I squirm and shift. Would they get mad for me asking? "Earlier today, Rebekah mentioned something a-about you and why you're h-here. S-she said—"

"The rumors, right?" Shocked, I nod. Matt smiles, laces his fingers together behind his head, and leans back in his chair. "They're just rumors; Tyler and I simply like shaking things up whenever we change schools. New environments don't bother us."

Closing my eyes, I breathe a sigh of relief. Before I can say anything else our waitress returns and sets down our drinks. She glances between Tyler and Matt, licking her lips, her eyes roaming their bodies and doing nothing to hide the obvious lust in her eyes as she asks if there is anything else she can get for them. An unexpected feeling of jealous spikes inside my gut and I take a sip of my drink in hopes of distracting myself. There's no reason for me to feel this way. Matt and Tyler are just being generous hosts and if some skank dressed waitress wants to show them a good time, why shouldn't they accept?

Tyler leans towards me and snaps his fingers; blinking, I refocus my attention on him. "Is everything all right, Jere? They didn't mess up and give you carbonated water instead, did they?"

I shake my head before excusing myself and heading down the adjacent hall to the bathroom. Inside, I grip the sides of the porcelain sink and stare at my refection. I need to stop jumping to conclusions like this. Both Matt and Tyler only like me as a friend and nothing more. I don't need the unwelcome intrusion of one-side feelings screwing this up for me. Satisfied with my decision, I splash some water on my face and take a couple of breaths. Just as I grab a few paper towels, the door swings open and Tyler peers in concerned.

"Jeremy? Are you…what are you doing in here?"

I arch an eyebrow at him. "Tyler, it's the bathroom; why else would I be here?"

"Uh…huh," he says his expression disbelieving.

I tense, hoping, praying he won't question me farther but then he just nods and after I toss away the towels, he walks back to our table with me where Matt waits with our food. I settle down and dig into my burger, inwardly groaning as I chew and swallow my food, not realizing I was this hungry.

After paying, we troop outside and before Matt can object, I climb into the back seat and lie down. Vaguely aware of their concerned looks, I close my eyes and focus on catching a quick snooze before arriving at their house. Almost silently Tyler's car purrs to life and the ride's so smooth that I end up falling asleep.

Groaning, I roll over and blink as I realize it's dark outside. I rub my eyes and glance over at my clock, but it's not there. Realizing I'm not in my room, my eyes snap open and I bolt upright, looking around wildly before remembering Tyler and Matt's offer to stay with them after my earlier fight with Klaus. Then images from what happened at the diner flash unbidden across my memory and I sigh before pushing the covers aside and stumbling around in the dark while blindly groping for the door. Once I find it, I tip toe across the floor and glance up and down the deserted hallway. Overhead an old light buzzes and flickers, casting speckled shadows along the walls and floor. How the hell am I supposed to find them when I don't even know where I am? Hearing voices coming from downstairs, I hurry towards them.

Moonlight spills through one of the windows and warns me of the ground's downward slope into a spiraling stairwell. Carefully, I ease my way down. At the bottom, I stop for a moment and listen, discerning the direction of the voices before once again tracking them. Rounding a corner, I spot Matt, his back to me, sitting in a leather, wingback recliner, arms wrapped around his brother's waist, a brother who is currently straddling his lap—in a non-brotherly way. Confused, I stay in the shadows.

"I can't take this anymore, Matt, it hurts too much," Tyler says as he clutches his brother's shirt. "Why can't he remember us?"

Matt lightly brushes his younger brother's hair back and kisses his forehead. "I don't know, but it's the same every lifetime, Tyler," he says softly, his fingers playing with his shirt hem. "Why should Jere remember us now?"

My breath stills. Why are they talking about me? What do I have to do with any of this? As far as I know and remember, I just met them recently.

Tyler sighs. "I know, but it's so hard, seeing him, touching him, and yet he doesn't remember anything that's happened between us, whereas I do. I just want him back, Matt."

Pulling him closer, Matt rocks him back and forth. "I know, so do I. You two were together a lot longer before I came into the picture, so it makes sense that you're hurting more than me."

"Matt, I can't lose Jere again. I won't survive it this time. I won't," Tyler says softly, tears choking his voice.

Numerous questions tumble through my mind. How could Tyler, Matt and I have been lovers? I've never met them before in my life. What exactly does he mean when he says "this time"? Has this kind of thing occurred before? Unable to hear anymore, I turn and race towards the stairs; unfortunately, my foot catches on the corner of something and sends me stumbling forward, crashing into a table and toppling it over. Something—a lamp?—shatters. I flinch. Seconds later the lights flood the room and then I'm staring up into Tyler and Matt's equally shocked eyes. Weakly I give them a small wave.

"Uh…hi," I say, not knowing what else to say, but it's clear that they know I had been listening to their conversation.

**Author's Notes**: Merry Christmas, everyone (probably belated by the time you read these but my goal was to post these updates sometime Christmas Day. For a while it didn't look like I would succeed, but thankfully I did. The updates which include:

1) Sweet Surrender Chapter Two

2) Open Your Heart to Us Chapter Thirteen

3) My Pet My Friend My Lover Chapter Two

4) Admit It to Me New Jyler One Shot

Hope you enjoy these as much as I did writing them and to all I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year—may the year 2013 be a lot better than 2012 was!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me.

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated & Incest, Language, Reincarnation

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Yes, I'm still alive and am still writing stories for . Please see the Author's Note at the end of this chapter for a further explanation regarding my six month disappearance.

~***Chapter Four: Return to Us***~

Recap:

_At the bottom, I stop for a moment and listen, discerning the direction of the voices before once again tracking them. Rounding a corner, I spot Matt, his back to me, sitting in a leather, wingback recliner, arms wrapped around his brother's waist, a brother who is currently straddling his lap—in a non-brotherly way. Confused, I stay in the shadows._

"_I can't take this anymore, Matt, it hurts too much," Tyler says as he clutches his brother's shirt. "Why can't he remember us?"_

_Matt lightly brushes his younger brother's hair back and kisses his forehead. "I don't know, but it's the same every lifetime, Tyler," he says softly, his fingers playing with his shirt hem. "Why should Jere remember us now?"_

_My breath stills. Why are they talking about me? What do I have to do with any of this? As far as I know and remember, I just met them recently._

_Tyler sighs. "I know, but it's so hard, seeing him, touching him, and yet he doesn't remember anything that's happened between us, whereas I do. I just want him back, Matt."_

_Pulling him closer, Matt rocks him back and forth. "I know, so do I. You two were together a lot longer before I came into the picture, so it makes sense that you're hurting more than me."_

"_Matt, I can't lose Jere again. I won't survive it this time. I won't," Tyler says softly, tears choking his voice._

_Numerous questions tumble through my mind. How could Tyler, Matt and I have been lovers? I've never met them before in my life. What exactly does he mean when he says "this time"? Has this kind of thing occurred before? Unable to hear anymore, I turn and race towards the stairs; unfortunately, my foot catches on the corner of something and sends me stumbling forward, crashing into a table and toppling it over. Something—a lamp?—shatters. I flinch. Seconds later the lights flood the room and then I'm staring up into Tyler and Matt's equally shocked eyes. Weakly I give them a small wave._

"_Uh…hi," I say, not knowing what else to say, but it's clear that they know I had been listening to their conversation._

Oh shit, they do not look very happy. Then again, if they'd eavesdropped on one of my conversations or interrupted an intimate moment, I wouldn't be too thrilled either. Swallowing hard at their prolonged silence, I crabwalk backwards, my eyes flickering back and forth; would anyone notice if I disappeared?

"How much did you hear?" Tyler asks his tone strained.

"N-Not a lot..." My eyes flicker around the room, hopeful for a distraction. "I didn't hear very much."

"How much?" With a blur of movement, Tyler drops to his knees beside me and grips my chin, forcing our gazes to lock. Frowning, I stare at him before glancing towards where he stood moments ago and tensing. That's at least six feet away. Now unless the light's playing tricks on my eyes, there's no way he could've crossed that distance with human speed. Tyler's grip tightens and my eyes snap back towards his. "How much did you hear, Jeremy?"

Unbidden my shoulders slump and my eyes close; there's no way I can escape this situation. Besides, what's the worst they can do to me? "That we've been in some kind of relationship and that you guys couldn't lose me again." Releasing my chin, Tyler trades looks with Matt. Instead of looking angry like I expected, they seem concerned, worried. "So you guys wanna explain what you're talking about because up until two days ago, I've never seen you before in my life?"

Lips pressed together, Tyler shoves a hand through short-cropped hair. "Not in this lifetime you haven't."

Excuse me what?

"Tyler," my eyes narrow in confusion, "sarcasm isn't gonna help."

"I'm being serious."

An uneasy tension settles as I glance back and forth between them. Tyler must be living in a fantasy world or something, because there is a fine line between reality and fiction.

"Jere, do you want to come in here and maybe sit down?" Matt asks, gesturing towards the room where he and Joe were sitting previously.

I shake my head and climb to my feet. "No. No, I want answers," I cross my arms, "and I want them now."

"So much for us doing things subtly," Matt mutters.

"You know, Matt," Tyler spins to face his brother and jabs a finger at him, "if you had just let me tell him when I wanted we wouldn't be in this situation."

His older brother snorts and rolls his eyes. "Right, and then after you scared the poor boy shitless, what were you planning on doing next, Tyler?"

"Uh," I wave both my hands at them, "still here and I'd appreciate you not be talking about me like I'm background furniture."

For a while neither brother answers, both of them staring at me; after a few seconds, I shuffle backwards and swallow, my fists alternating between clenched and unclenched as beads of sweat prickle along the back of my neck. What's with the creepy staring? It was just a question, not a case of life or death.

"What do you know about reincarnation?"

Caught off guard, it takes me a minute to process Matt's question. What does reincarnation have to do with what I overheard? "I know it's where we get our term soul mates and it's the fact that you keep marrying the same person in every life just in a different body." At their prolonged silence, I press my lips together and sigh. What else is there to say? I may find the subject fascinating, but I'm not consumed with an unhealthy obsession to read and study everything ever written concerning the topic.

"Do you believe in it?" Tyler asks.

I shake my head with a soft chuckle. "That kind of stuff only happens in books. We live in reality."

"Oh you think so?" I stumble backwards as again he appears in front on me and steps closer, ignoring Matt when he seizes his brother's arm, the fingers digging into his flesh and the nails leaving half-moon shaped indents. Tyler's sure to be spotting some ugly bruises come morning. "Then explain to me how I knew where to find you _before_ your teacher pointed you out?"

I shrug, not sure how to respond. Does he really need to stand so close? "M-Maybe you saw me outside before class started or something."

"Do you really believe that?"

"What the hell am I supposed to believe, Tyler? Why are you trying to sell me some crap about the three of us being reincarnated lovers?"

"Not _us_, Jere," he says after a short pause, "_you_."

My mouth drops and I stare at him, my eyes blinking once, twice, three, four times and yet I don't know what to say. How does one react to something like this? Reincarnated lovers—are those even possible?

"Excuse me w-what? How is it possible that I'm the reincarnated lover, but you two aren't? That's impossible. You two are…eighteen or nineteen and unless you're reincarnated too…or some sort of vampire this little fantasy of yours won't work."

"Exactly," Matt says in a hushed tone.

I glance over at him and frown. "What?"

"We go by a lot of different names, but yes, we're vampires." My heart stills as I press my hands against the wall behind me for support. Vampires? They're real? "Wow," Matt's eyes widen and he's gazing at me in surprise, "it feels so strange to actually say it aloud."

Unable to share his enthusiasm, I shoot a quick glance over his shoulder, my escape routes limited to either the hallway leading to the front door or the staircase to the second floor—both are long shots, but I'd rather not become a midnight munchy. Swallowing hard, I shift my attention back to Matt and Tyler. However, if they really are vampires, then they probably can hear my escalating heart rate along with the adrenaline pumping through my veins. An unpleasant sense of foreboding coils in my stomach, my throat too dry to swallow anymore.

Crap. Did their eyes just flash red?

Without waiting, I press my foot against the wall and push off, racing passed them. A surprised shout of my name echoes behind me. Grateful for those extra seconds, I make them count and stumble down the hallway, seizing everything I can and throwing it behind me; anything to slow them down. About five feet away from the front door, I allow myself a brief sense of victory.

I'm almost free.

A body slams into mine and shoves me into another wall, the impact forcing me to cry out in pain.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I stiffen at Tyler's voice, his lips hovering near my ear. "A-are you gonna kill me now?"

"What?" My vision blurs as I'm flipped around so my back's to the wall. Blue and dark brown—not red—eyes stare at me. "What...what did you say?"

"Well isn't that what vampires do—drain people dry? Isn't that why you brought me here? Am I your next meal?"

While Tyler gapes at me in horrified silence, Matt shakes his head. "Jere, that's not why we brought you out here. We're not going to eat you."

"Then why, Matt?" Is it even possible to trust a vampire? Don't they possess some preternatural ability to persuade their victims into doing whatever they want? "Why am I here?"

"We wanted you safe…and away from Klaus."

Klaus.

My chest tightens. So that was their plan? "Did you purposefully drive us apart?"

Seconds pass.

Yet, Matt doesn't respond.

Throat tightening, I try to catch his eye, but he refuses to look at me. So they purposefully drove a wedge between my best friend and me? Is there some hidden sense of rivalry going on?

"Jere," Matt's voice catches my attention. "Klaus is a vampire. So are Anna, Katherine, and Rebekah." He lifts his head and our gazes lock. "We're _all_ vampires."

I shake my head. "T-that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because we live in reality," I say, my tone edging towards hysterical. Why are they both clinging to this fantasy of being vampires? What's wrong with being human? What's with everyone's current fascination with the undead? "What you're talking about is pure fiction, fantasy. I grew up with them. I even live…lived with Klaus and he's no vampire."

"Jere—"

I smack aside the hand reaching towards me. "Just stop with all the lies and stay away from me!"

I'm not sure how long I've been lying on this bed with the pillow clutched against my chest, especially since there isn't a clock. Unseeingly, I stare at the wood paneled wall before shifting onto my back. For a guestroom, the décor, though spare, is tasteful. On one side of the bed, there's a small window, a pale, white curtain swag looped across the drapery rod while two bookshelves stand sentinel-like on either side of the window. There's a small closet on the other side of the bed. Across the room and halfway between the doorway and wall, there's an old, oak wood desk complete with desk lamp. While very comfortable, I miss the ambiance and familiarity of my own bedroom.

Why am I still here?

The thought flashes through my mind, but unfortunately I have no answer. After shouting at Matt and Tyler to stay away from me, instead of running out the front door, like any sane person would, I raced up the stairs and locked myself in here. Oh fabulous survival skills there, Jeremy; trap yourself in a room where you'll be easy prey. If this were the opening of a horror film, I would definitely be the idiotic character who dies first.

Although neither brother has bothered me, I can still hear the faint sounds of movement downstairs. At one point I even notice a lingering shadow under the door and tense, but the expected and dreaded knock never comes. At the sound of retreating footsteps, I breathe a bit easier but the knots in my stomach coil tighter. Just because they didn't attack then doesn't mean they won't later.

Rolling over, I glance over at the window before sitting up and shuffling over to it. Seconds slip pass as I eye the latch, my hand hovering, indecisive. Outside there's a small platform before the roof dips downward in sharp slant. As long as I watched my footing, I could cross it before climbing down. However, as my attention again returns to the window, I hesitate. Would it squeak? Swallowing hard, I bite down on my bottom lip, squeeze my eyes shut, and flip the latch open.

Absolute silence answers.

Releasing a relieved sigh, I push open the window, my movements careful and unhurried before grabbing my duffle bag, which Matt or Tyler must've brought up from earlier, and crawling over the window sill. An early morning chill wraps its fingers around me and I shiver, clenching my teeth. In the distance threads of sunlight circle the horizon and I use the light to guide my footsteps. At the edge, I kneel down and toss my bag over; it lands on a nearby patch of grass with a soft plop. When neither Matt nor Tyler appears, I ease myself over, fingers gripping the edge as I feel my body drop so my feet are dangling. Off to my right, there's a large tree so I shimmy my way towards it and use the branches to climb the rest of the way down. Once my feet touch solid ground, I crouch and wait, again listening for any sign that Matt or Tyler heard me.

Again there's absolute silence.

Apparently they're not real vampires because then they would've heard me.

Retrieving my bag, I race towards the forest, pausing long enough only to grab a jacket and slip it on, before I'm running again, dodging low hanging branches, and jumping over rotting logs. I need to put as much distance between Matt and Tyler and myself.

Leg muscles cramping and screaming in agony and my throat burning, I slump against a nearby tree slump and close my eyes while struggling to catch my breath. Unbidden my thoughts flash back to my discussion with Matt and Tyler. If they were right and vampires existed, that would mean that Klaus, Anna, Katherine, and Rebekah—the four people I'd grown up with, laughed with, confided in, and trusted—had lied to me.

Yet, Klaus always claimed he would do anything to protect me and that I was his best friend. Were those lies too? Did he just see me as some sort of pawn that he could manipulate into doing whatever he wanted? I shake my head. I should've heeded Klaus and the girls when they advised me to stay away from Matt and Tyler.

Or are Klaus and the girls the ones I need to avoid?

"What is wrong with me?" Pushing off the tree trunk, I shove aside the thought and resume walking. "If there's anyone I can trust it's Klaus and the girls."

Aggravated, I grip my hair and glance at my surroundings, growing more and more helpless. I've been stumbling around these woods for at least twenty minutes, if not longer, and I have no idea whether I'm going in circles or nearly out. Nothing looks familiar and yet everything does. After a moment I reach into my pocket, pull out my phone, and punch in Klaus' phone number. Halfway through dialing, I snap my phone shut with a humorless laugh. I'm in the middle of nowhere with no clue as to what town I'm close to. How would calling him help?

The hairs on the back of my neck rise.

Spinning around, I spot Tyler standing a few feet away. Somehow the sight of him both terrifies me but at the same time doesn't. Is it just because I've now accepted that I'm going to die?

"Is this the part where you kill me and hid the body?" I ask quietly. Goodness knows with how big this forest is it'd be years before the police found my body.

"Do you really think I'm going to kill you now after spending so many years trying to keep you alive?"

I close my eyes and groan. Why can't he let this vampire crap go? "Tyler, you're not making any sense."

"Jere, I'm not here to kill you. I've been watching and following you since you left this morning."

"So you really have no intention of letting me go?"

"Damn it, Jeremy!" Tyler throws his hands up in the air and I jump at his sudden display of anger. "I don't want you dead. Neither does Matt. We never wanted things to come out like this, but we've spent the last sixteen years searching for you and when we finally did, you're with _him_ and we…I…"

"Tyler lost it." Matt materializes beside his brother.

Sighing, Tyler shoots an exasperated look at Matt. "Don't pretend it didn't affect you too."

"There is so much wrong with this conversation," I mutter to myself as the older siblings argue. When it grows quiet again, I find them watching me and press my lips together. Perhaps I have some sort of death wish or maybe I just don't care anymore but I can't fight my growing curiosity about everything that's happening. "Call me crazy, but there is a small part of me that might believe you so if you'll explain this whole thing, I'll stay and listen."

Twenty minutes later, I'm standing inside Matt and Tyler's house. After leaving my duffle beside the entrance, I follow them down the familiar hallway and nearly chuckle as all traces of my earlier flight have been cleared away. Veering to the right, I'm once again in the lounge where all this started. Tyler motions for me to take a seat and I choose the leather, wingback chair. Settling into the small, two-person couch across from me, Tyler and Matt launch into their story. While they admit they can't reveal too much of our past for fear of influencing my current decision, they do admit to meeting me after they became vampires. During that initial time as well as all the ones that followed, I was just as stubborn and hesitant to trust them. However, that never discouraged them and they remained patient, gaining my trust and friendship first before pursuing any sort of relationship. Unfortunately, none of them lasted, due to me dying in mysterious and tragic circumstances.

As I listen, I struggle to give their words the benefit of doubt, give them ample time argue their perspective, but rewriting sixteen years worth of reality within just one conversation isn't possible. Not only am I confronted with the belief that vampires exist, but also the concept of reincarnation. Neither aspect should be possible. Oh, they're both great details in stories but in real life?

It's not natural.

Moments after they finish and wait for me to digest everything, I'm staring down at my hands in an attempt to sort through my conflicting thoughts. "Look," I swallow a few times to clear the hoarseness of my voice, "I'm going to need time to accept all…this," I say, gesturing between the three of us. They nod, neither surprised by my comment. "However," they both stiffen as I continue, "I need you to understand something: I'm not the Jeremy you used to know…your reincarnated lover…whatever my previous name was. I'm not him anymore. I'm just me: Jeremy Gilbert. I know you've spent years searching for me and everything but I just can't…it's too much to accept right now." Tyler's jaw muscles twitch as he starts to protest, falling silent only when Matt grips his shoulder and shakes his head. I shoot him a soft smile, grateful the older brother sensed I wasn't finished. "That being said, I can't and won't ignore what you've shared with me. I'm not sure I believe in the whole reincarnation bit, but you do and I willing to accept that. Also, I'm not promising anything, but I would like for us to try to be friends."

Tyler releases a sharp exhale and the tension in his shoulders drains while Matt offers me a relieved but thankful smile. "We would like that too."

**Author's Note**: Okay so the last six months…after last Christmas—the first Christmas since Mom died—I just wasn't feeling up to writing, despite the fact that my fingers itched to resume my stories. Then on March 1st, all hell broke loose…or so it seemed. From that day till just a few weeks ago, I've been swimming in stress, frequenting the hospital, and getting screwed (and no, I don't mean in a sexual sense.) As some of you may know, I've been trying to return to school for my teaching credential—not an easy task due to all the requirements needed _before_ one applies.

One of the requirements is the CSET (California Subject Examination for Teachers) and it is a real nightmare! Since I want both my multiple and single subject credentials (able to teach K-12th grade), I need to take and pass 8 CSETS, one of the tests featuring five subjects, including history. Now I haven't studied history since high school and it's been a few years since I graduated college (do the math). Thankfully I pass that one. However, I failed (twice) another CSET.

When I attended the information seminar about returning to CSUEB for my teaching credential, I found out the deadline for all these requirements was March 31st, then it moved to May 1st, and then May 15th. Unfortunately, no one made the distinction between department and university requirement deadlines. Though when I called the department out on that, they claimed they did during the information seminar. Either way, because of the miscommunication, I neglected to submit my university application by May 1st. Since I wasn't the only student to suffer from this lack of communication (hopefully these people learn something from this experience and make it so _everyone_ understands what needs to be done and when it's due—honestly it's not that hard), the department attempted to file for an extension. I was told to retake the CSET I'd failed and would hear the final outcome by May 31st. Well May 31st arrived and with it two huge disappointments: the denial of the university application extension and my second failure of CSET subtest III (Physical Education, Human Development, and Visual Arts). However, it wasn't a total loss because now that I knew I wasn't going back to school, Dad booked the Alaska trip he and I'd been discussing. (To be honest, I wanted to go on this trip more because it would take place shortly after the one year mark of my mom's passing and though it's been a rough year for me, it's been even harder on Dad; he needed this trip.)

Okay, so it sounds like everything is pretty much set, right? Nope! The following Monday, CSUEB contacted me and asked if I still wanted to attend their school in the summer. Apparently, if I submitted an appeal letter, the department could fix it so I got into the credential program even though the deadline had passed. Well it would've been nice knowing this detail on Friday! Both Dad and I pissed—nonrefundable trip to Alaska already bought and paid for! Despite the annoyance, I called CSUEB and thanked them for their offer but I'd already made summer plans and would see them next year.

Now regarding the "frequenting hospitals" part, I really have. Since March 1st and because of the numerous amounts of stress assaulting my body, it exploded. Yeast infection turned bacterial infection turned I-don't-know-what-the-hell-is-wrong-but-it-really- hurts-in-a-particular-female-body-part. Yeah, definitely not fun, especially since the doctors had no freaking clue what was ailing my body. I spent so much money on those visits, it was ridiculous! Then a few weeks ago, I got sick and what do ears do when you're sick? They clog up. Even after I recovered from my brief sickness, my ears remained clogged. Dad said not to worry, but something didn't feel right. My ears shouldn't still be this clogged. So I tried a few different nasal decongestants (including Sudafed). Nothing worked. Then one night, from about 8 PM till 3 or 4 AM, a sharp, shooting pain tore through my ear as if someone were ramming an ice pike repeatedly into my ear—try sleeping with that kind of pain. Thankfully, sometime in the wee hours of the morning, I finally fell asleep only to wake up with blood crusted on my ear. After cleaning off and after checking to confirm my ear wasn't still bleeding, I went to work.

Several days later, my jaw began hurting. So I contacted my dentist and the receptionist advised me to seek medical help. Oh joy because hi ho, hi ho, it's back to the hospital I go.

Once my doctor looked at my ear, she told me I had a perforated eardrum—a hole in my eardrum and that's why blood had leaked out. For the next three weeks, I was taking more antibiotics and ordered that when I took showers, I needed to wear a cotton ball with petroleum jelly to protect my injured ear. That was so much fun, trying to keep that ear from getting wet. Sorry, my body's not that flexible and it can only bend so much for so long before it hurts. Thankfully, an ear specialist examined my ear about a week ago and he announced that there were no signs of scarring or any hole reopening—I was free to take showers normally again!

So that's been my last six months and why I haven't updated or anything, but have no fear, I will be resuming my stories and now that this chapter update has been posted, I'm going to work on the next and final chapter of Open Your Heart to Us and hopefully it'll be up soon. Thank you to those of my readers who have stuck with me throughout all this drama—you're the best!


End file.
